playschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
1966 July 18th Play School Australia Broadcast For The First Time On The ABC TV 1967 December 4 - Play School transmitted in the afternoons as well as the mornings. 1968 Don Spencer joins Play School. Henrietta Clark joins the production team. 1969 Benita Collings and Jan Kingsbury join Play School. 1970 John Hamblin joins Play School. 1971 Play School publishes its first book, The Red Book. The last BBC Play School is transmitted in Australia. 1972 The Late Warren Carr becomes Play School's musical director. 1973 Original Little Ted Disappears April 13 - Play School records its 300th episode. 1974 Play School experiments with producing its show for colour television. 1975 The Play School team takes on the production of radio program Kindergarten and calls itself "The Early Childhood Unit". 1976 June 28 - the first colour episode of Play School is transmitted in NSW. The Bananas in Pyjamas song is first used in Play School. Humpty disappears and a reward of 12 eggs is offered for his return. 1977 Play School wins the "Sammy" award for Best Children's Program. 1978 Noni Hazlehurst joins Play School. May 24 - The first "Sing-a-long with Play School" concert is held at Baulkham Hills Community Centre. 1979 TBA 1980 Claire Henderson joins the production team. 1981 Philip Quast joins Play School. 1982 Play School receives a Penguin award. Play School performs at the Royal Canberra Show. 1983 Australian Broadcasting Commission is re-named the Australian Broadcasting Corporation. 1984 Play School records its first video, "The All Together Show". New opening titles are recorded for the show featuring a single storey house. 1985 Play School receives its second Penguin award. 1986 January 27 - Each state receives the same Play School program at the same time thanks to satellite transmission. George Spartels joins Play School. 1987 Play School records the album "There's a Bear in There". 1988 Simon Burke joins Play School. "There's a Bear in There" is the first children's album to go platinum. The BBC Play School program ceases production. 1989 TBA 1990 Monica Trapaga joins Play School. Aboriginal storyteller Pauline McLeod makes her first appearance. 1991 Play School celebrates its 25th birthday. Max Lambert becomes Play School's musical director. Sofya Gollan Joins Play School June 3rd 1991 All Together Show and At The Zoo/Special and Concert/Hats September 16th 1991 The Road Show 1992 Colin Buchanan joins Play School. The Bananas in Pyjamas graduate from Play School destined for international stardom. July 27th 1992 Meets the Orchestra 1993 Play School wins the Japan Prize for Educational Broadcasting from the Hoso Bunka Foundation. Meeka replaces Hamble the doll. August 23rd 1993 Out and About 1994 Frog animation "Der Glumph" is a finalist in The New York Festivals. Angela Moore joins Play School. March 21st 1994 Dinosaurs (VHS) 1995 Play School is ranked 7th in the Sydney Morning Herald's listing of all-time best TV shows. Play School scoops the "Best Children's Program" by the Multicultural Arts Trust of South Australia, for the second time. 1996 Play School celebrates 30 years on ABC TV. The Play School CD "Oomba Baroomba" goes gold. June 10th 1996 Everybody Sing! (Video) 1997 March - "The Best of Play School" CD goes gold. The "Play School in the Car" CD wins the ARIA award for Best Children's Release. July 14th 1997 On The Move (Video) 1998 Karen Pang joins Play School. 1999 Justine Clarke, Leah Vandenberg and Rhys Muldoon join Play School. May - "The Best of Play School" CD goes platinum. 2000 Jay Laga'aia and Andrew McFarlane join Play School. Series (2000) August 7th 2000 Australian Animal Stories and Songs (Video) 2001 March - Play School concerts start touring Australia with ABC Events. Series (2001) September 3rd 2001 Nursery Rhymes (Video) 2002 Series (2002) David Whitney Joins Play School Matt Passmore joins Play School. 2003 Series (2003) Teo Gebert joins Play School. August - Play School publishes its first DVD, "Play School Nursery Rhymes". 2004 Series (2004) November 11th 2004 Live In Concert (Video) 2005 Series (2005) Georgie Parker Joins Play School 2006 Series (2006) April 30 - The Play School team kick off a series of tours around Australia to celebrate the program's 40th birthday. May - Play School is inducted into the Logies Hall of Fame. Alex Papps and Brooke Satchwell join Play School. 2007 Series (2007) 2008 Series (2008) 2009 Series (2009) Abi Tucker Joins Play School 2010 Series (2010) Hugh Sheridan & Jolene Anderson Joins Play School Luke Carroll Joins Play School 2011 Series (2011) July: Play School Celebrates 45 Years Emma Palmer Joins Play School Rachael Coopes & Jonny Pasvolsky Joins Play School 2012 Series (2012) 2013 Series (2013) Michelle Lim Davidson & Zindzi Okenyo Joins Play School 2014 Series (2014) 2015 Series (2015) Eddie Perfect Joins Play School Takaya Honda Joins Play School 2016 Series (2016) Miranda Tapsell Joins Play School 2017 Series (2017) Matthew Backer & Nicholas Brown Joins Play School 2018 Series (2018) Kiruna Stamell Kaeng Chan & Hunter Page Lochard Joins Play School 2019 Series (2019) Category:Objects